pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirtle
The Squirtle is a fictional species of Pokémon from the Pokémon series of video games. Squirtle is numbered 007 in the National Pokédex, and is a Basic Stage Pokémon (followed by Wartortle at level 16 and then Blastoise at level 36). Squirtle is a Pokémon. It usually weighs around 9 kilograms (20 lbs) and has a height of 0.5 meters (1'8"). Availability A Squirtle is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow. You can obtain a Squirtle in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Name origin Squirtle's name is a combination of both 'turtle', as it looks like a turtle, and 'squirt' which means to spray water. Strategy Since Squirtle's Special Attack is about 4% higher than its physical Attack, it is best using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 1% higher than it's Physical, it is not much better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. In , its Special is 50, which is 22% lower than its Defense. It is weak to and , and resistant to , , and . If you need to fight a Squirtle, the use the following chart (the number in the parentheses - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): : * , - 2.6 * , - 1.3 * , , , , , , , - 1 * , , - 0.6 All other games: # , - 2.03 # , , - 1.02 # , , , , , , , - 1 # , , - 0.51 # - 0.5 Pokédex data Naturally learnt attacks These are attacks which are learnt naturally by Squirtle — that is, learnt without the use of a TM or HM (automatically learned once they reach a certain level). The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught, or learn it before evolving into this form. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. Any attacks which are learned a "Evolve" are learned when they evolve. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, and GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen. Learnable machine moves The following moves can be taught to Squritle via the use of TMs or HM: HMs Number / / / / / 3 Surf Surf Surf Surf Surf 4 Strength Strength Strength Strength Strength 6 Whirlpool Rock Smash Rock Smash 7 Waterfall Waterfall Waterfall 8 Dive TMs Number / / / / / 1 Mega Punch Mega Punch Dynamicpunch Focus Punch Focus Punch 2 Headbutt 3 Curse Water Pulse Water Pulse 4 Rollout 5 Mega Kick Mega Kick 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 8 Body Slam Body Slam Rock Smash 9 Take Down Take Town 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Bubblebeam Bubblebeam 12 Water Gun Water Gun 13 Ice Beam Ice Beam Snore Ice Beam Ice Beam 14 Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard 16 Icy Wind 17 Submission Submission Protect Protect Protect 18 Counter Counter Rain Dance Rain Dance Rain Dance 19 Seismic Toss Seismic Toss 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Frustration Frustration Frustration 23 Iron Tail Iron Tail Iron Tail 27 Return Return Return 28 Dig Dig Dig Dig Dig 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap Brick Break Brick Break 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk 40 Skull Bash Skull Bash Defense Curl 42 Facade Facade 43 Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract 50 Substitute Substitute Miscellaneous information *'Type:' *'Species:' Tiny Turtle Pokémon *'Color:' Blue *'Ability:' Torrent *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Pokédex numbers *'National Pokédex:' 007 *'Johto:' 232 *'Hoenn:' 209 Category:Water PokémonCategory:Starter PokémonCategory:Generation I Pokémon